Be My Penguin
by rock-out-kitty
Summary: Will a school project convnce Li to tell Sakura how he feels? Please, give this story a chance, you might really get into it!
1. Chapter 1

"_2:45; just fifteen more minutes, then were out of here! Maybe Terada Sensei won't call on me within that time,"_

Sakura Kinomoto sits in her last class of the day, Science, calmly looking out the window at the playground. It was the day her project on her animal, the penguin, was due. She had done the project perfectly; she just hated to present something to her class. Sakura was normally a very energetic person with a lot of confidence, but not today for some reason.

"And that concludes my project on the Nereid! Thank you very much for you attention," these words caught Sakura's attention, pulling her from her slight fading. She looked up to the front of the class to see her teacher shaking her best friend, Tomoyo, hand before she gathered her stuff and returned to the seat beside Sakura. Before she sat down, she gave Sakura a sweet smile.

"Thank you Tomoyo. Okay, we have time for one more project. Would anyone like to volunteer?" as these words were being said, almost every student that still had a project to present lowered in their seat. "Okay then, I guess I'll have to pick," Terada Sensei mawkishly said.

"_Please, not today Terada Sensei. Pick someone else, just not me!"_

"Kinomoto, you haven't gone yet, have you? Come on up!" Terada Sensei gave her a funny smile. Sakura nodded slightly to her teacher in accepting sense. She stood up and quietly walked to the front of the room with her project in her hands.

"Um, my project was on the penguin and how it lived," Sakura said shyly.

"Speak up Sakura!" cried Terada Sensei.

"Yes sir. Now, the penguin is…" and Sakura faded into her report with her confidence growing in every word she said.

In the back of the room sat a quiet boy with an interesting expression on his face. He was frowning, but blushing at the same time. His eyes looked like they were trying to focus on the window and all that was out there, but they seemed to find their way wondering up to Sakura's seat, and then to Sakura in the front of the room. He would pull his eyes from the front of the room back to Sakura's seat, which sat in front of him, then eventually out the window again.

"_What are you doing Li?! Stop that!" _ he yelled to himself.

Sakura cleared her throat quickly before moving to her last topic. "The last thing that I would like you to know about the penguin is how they mate. Once a penguin has found its mate, they have children and remain together forever. Penguins and humans are very alike in this area of life!" Sakura exclaimed.

Li's cheeks started to glow a little bit brighter.

"Thank you, that concludes my project," Sakura gave a quick bow to her class and took her seat. Li tried not to watch her as she walked, but he couldn't help it. She had grown so much in the past two years of them knowing each other. Her hair now reached slightly below her shoulders, but she still had her bangs. She had also developed a young woman figure in replace of the childish one she had when she was ten. The one thing that hadn't changed was her emerald green eyes, which he couldn't help but to stare at from time to time.

"Thank you Sakura. You are all free to leave now, see you tomorrow," Sensei said, dismissing the class.

"See you tomorrow!" the class replied back.

Sakura stood up and turned her body so that she could face Li as she gathered her stuff. "Li, did you like my project? Yours on the Panda was so good!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Uh, thank you. Yours was good as well. I liked the part at the end where you compared us to penguins," Li smiled and chuckled a little bit.

"Hey, don't laugh! It's true!" Sakura pulled her scarf out of her bag and threw at Li.

"Hey!" Li quickly threw it back to Sakura, then stood up to get his book bag from the back of the room. "So, do you have anything to do when you get home?" he asked, slightly blushing, but quickly brushing it away.

"No, I don't think so. Why?" Sakura slightly cocked her head to the right, causing all her hair that was pulled back behind her back to barely fall to her face, causing Li to blush once again.

"Thought we could hang out for a while. That's all," Li boldly said.

"Sure! Let me tell Tomoyo though, she's probably waiting for me outside. I'll wait out there for you, okay?" Sakura asked while picking up her book bag.

"Yeah, okay. It'll be a minute though. I need to get some papers from another classroom real quick,"

"Okay, I'll be on the front lawn," Sakura replied before running out the classroom.

A few seconds after she left, Li walked over to the window that he was looking out earlier to see Tomoyo standing close to the gate. After a few seconds, Sakura appeared by her side, to Li's eyes, explaining that she was going to be with him today. He watched the two talk for about a minute, then he saw Tomoyo give Sakura a hug goodbye, then walk off. Now, Sakura was the only one standing by the gate. She looked so beautiful to Li, he started to blush the deepest red that her probably had ever seen. He stared for a few seconds, then pulled himself away and finished gathering his stuff. He took one more glance at the young woman that he had loved for almost two years now before walking out of the classroom and into the court yard.


	2. Chapter 2

Li ran through the halls, rushing to the one that he truly loved. _"I'm going to tell her today! I will, I just hope she accepts it," _

As he walked through the front doors, he noticed another figure standing beside Sakura at the front gate. "Who could that be?" Li quietly said to himself. He started to walk cautiously up to Sakura and the object. As he got closer, the object became clearer; it was Eriol, one of their classmates. Eriol's focus moved from Sakura up to see who was coming. He gave an innocent smile to Li. Li kind of flinched at the sight.

Eriol came from England; he stayed here for about a year, then left again to go back to his home. Now, about a year and half later, he decided to come back and stay for a while. Li had always had a feeling that he liked Sakura, and felt that if he didn't act quickly, he might loose his chance and his girl.

Sakura turned around to see Li, she ran over to him and stood beside him. "Hi Li! Are you ready to go?" Sakura asked in a shaking tone. "Oh, so you two were planning on going somewhere?" Eriol questioned. "Yes, we'll talk to you later, okay?" Sakura quickly said.

"Um, okay? Talk to you later Sakura, Li," Eriol then walked off. "What was that all about?" Li asked, looking at Sakura. "Oh, nothing. So, where would you like to go Li?" Sakura smiled and started walking backwards out of the school gate. "Thought we could go to the park. If that's okay?" Li tried not to blush at the sight of Sakura shining in the setting sun. Sakura nodded and started to walk off, Li not far behind

Once the two reached the park, Sakura started to run to the giant penguin slide that had been there for what seemed like forever. Li could feel that she was acting different, like she was trying to hide something, but he felt that he should wait before asking her what's up.

An hour and a half had passed since the two had arrived at the park. They had done almost everything you could do in the park, except sit on the swings. "Man! I'm exhausted!" Li exclaimed lying on the quiet, green grass. "Me too," Sakura started. "But I'm not ready to go home yet. Lets go swing on the swings! C'mon, I'll race you!" she stood up and grabbed Li's hands and pulled him up. Li sighed a tired sigh before he began to run.

The two quietly sat on the swings, barely swinging back and forth. Li would occasionally look out the corner of his eye to see Sakura. She had a blank look on her face, like she was in another world, thinking intensely about something.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Li kindly asked, but with concerned in his voice. Sakura slowly turned to look at Li, then quickly pulled herself back to looking at the ground. "Nothing, Li. Didn't I tell you that already?" Sakura chuckled, as if she was still trying to hide whatever it was that she was hiding.

Li stood up from his swing and stood about two feet away from where Sakura was. "Sakura! Don't lie to me. You're one of my closest friends and I know when your not you, so please tell me!" Li said in a more firm voice this time.

Sakura got out of her swing and slowly walked away from it and Li. Li watched her as she walked, not saying anything. _"She won't leave," _Li said to himself. Sakura stopped walking, then turned to face Li's direction, she was only about a foot away from where Li was standing. The two now facing each other, Li opened his mouth to say something, but Sakura said something first.

"I know you like me Li, I know you do. So why don't you ask me to be your girlfriend?" Sakura chokingly asked. "Wha-" was about all Li could manage out.

"I've been thinking about it recently. It all connects together. You like me. You always have, ever since we met. When I was talking to Eriol earlier, he told me that he wanted me to go out with him this Saturday. I told him I would think about it. I don't like Eriol that way. I was hoping that one day you would ask me, but you never did. I've had many guys come up and ask me to be their girlfriend, but I turned them all down. You know why Li? Because I was waiting for you. I like you Li, I like you a lot,"

All Li could do was stand there. _"Did she really just say that to me?! Or did I just fantasize it? I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say!"_ Li tried to move, but his whole body was frozen to the spot. The only thing he could feel was his cheeks, which were burning hot.

"Oh, I see. You never felt that way. Wow! I feel like a complete dumbass! I can't believe I just told all that to you!" Sakura began to let out a week laugh. Li looked closely at her and saw a tear fall down her face. She turned around, stood there for a few seconds. Li could tell that she was whipping away tears that had stayed on her face, he could tell that she was seriously crying.

Sakura turned her head slightly to see that Li was now standing behind her. She turned back the other way so that he couldn't see her with all those tears on her face. _"Why didn't you say anything Li!? If you had said something sooner, I probably wouldn't be crying this much,"_

Li grabbed Sakura's shoulders and turned her around so that she was facing him. Her hands were up on her face trying to stop all the tears that still continued to run down her face. He took her hands away from her face and held them in his.

"Sakura, ever since I moved here, there have been plenty of girls that have come up to me and asked me to be their boyfriend, or asked me to go out with them sometime, but I always turned them down. Do you know why Sakura? I did that because ever since I moved here, I've had some strange attraction to you. I like you Sakura, I've liked you since I moved here. But I've never had the courage to tell you. I'm glad you turned down Eriol because I was going to tell you today how I felt about you,"

Sakura's tears slowly began to stop. Some of her hair had stuck to her face from the tears, but she was unable to pull them away because Li was still holding on to her hands. Li pulled up his hand, with Sakura's still holding on, and he pulled the hairs that had stuck to her face. Then with their hands, Li wiped away some of the few tears that continued to fall. The two stood there for what felt like forever just staring at each other.

Sakura had no idea what to do. She felt light headed, like she could faint any moment. She looked into Li's eyes, which, was it just her or were they getting closer. They were! His whole body was! Sakura's eyes were slowly closing, which caused more tears to flow out. _"Is he going to kiss me?!"_

Li wanted to kiss her so badly. He could tell that she wanted him to, and he wanted to as well. He bent over and lightly kissed her on her forehead. _"I don't want to ruin the moment. I hope you understand my sweet Sakura,"_

It felt as if the whole world was silent, watching the two finally be together.

**If you think this is the end, your way off!! Just watch out, because you never know what could be hiding behind the bushes waiting to jump out and destroy this perfect couple!!! Peace Out!**


End file.
